The prior art includes several devices for removably attaching foot supports and insoles to soles of shoes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,333 describes a hook and looped pile fastener for removably fastening an arch support or other foot support device to the sole of a shoe; U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,779 describes a variety of detachable fasteners for fastening shoe components together, including the fastening of insoles and foot support devices to shoe soles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,097 discloses adhesive attachment of an insole to a shoe sole while U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,926 discloses adhesive attachment of a heel cushion to the sole of a shoe. These insoles and foot support devices do not provide adjustable degrees of support and do not cradle and lift the arch in addition to supporting it.
Other removable attachments of shoe components are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,884 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,556. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,699 discloses an insole provided with two straps which wrap around the foot securing the insole to the foot and cradling it while U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,470 discloses a physiologic device used for treatment of poor circulation in the lower leg which attaches to the lower leg and cradles the foot of the wearer. Both of these devices are secured to the foot or leg of the wearer and not to the shoe and, therefore, do not provide anchored support of the foot in the shoe.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,649,939 and 4,313,433 describe straps secured to the shoe at one end under the foot which wrap around the shoe externally and are removably attached to the external face of the upper to provide support to the ankle or foot. The degree of support provided by each of these devices can be adjusted by wrapping the straps more tightly or loosely, but neither device cradles the foot and lifts the arch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,098 discloses a shoe with an inner upper attached to the sole directly under the foot and attached to the outer upper through the lacing structure. This inner upper anchors the foot but does not provide arch support as it is attached to the sole along the centerline of the foot rather than under the lateral portion of the foot. Additionally, this inner upper is not easily removable from the sole. U.S. Pat. No. 1,743,689 discloses a boot with inner and outer upper portions connected to one another behind the heel. U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,035 describes detachable external trimmings of various colors which are attached to a shoe by means of the lacing structure for aesthetic purposes.